


send my regards (to the afterlife)

by setsunasnow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Alternate Universe, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Ghost Stories Anime AU, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Marichat, Other, Plagg becomes a cat (real) (true), Plagg hangs out with the wrong crowd, Supernatural - Freeform, and still am writing writing it, distasteful jokes. so dw, i can’t believe I wrote this, inconsistent updates i’m sorry, it’s not what you think lol, no uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsunasnow/pseuds/setsunasnow
Summary: An edifice towered over them, rocking on its girders as it swayed in the wind. Its windows seemed to peer back at them; almost dauntingly. The building’s wooden doors swung on its musty hinges, guarded by a sign that said:“NO TRESPASSING.”“Well, this sure isn’t creepy.”—————————————————————Marinette only wanted to go to school after moving to her mother’s hometown. She didn’t plan to have a cosplaying catboy as her neighbor, nor did she expect to purify ghosts with him out of costume.Ghost Stories (anime) AU!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, future Bridgette/Félix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am still uh, editing some things regarding this... But the chapter is completed, and the “second” chapter is as well.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!! I put a lot of hard work into it soo haha

The journey through the countryside was a grueling one. Boxes shook to the beat of the dirt road, occasionally leaping to a crescendo whenever a tire would trample over a rock.  
The flora was nothing like Marinette imagined. Arrays of lilacs and daffodils enclosed the roads, tapering off as buildings grew near. She savored the smell of the foliage and the tall mountains, a tumbledown building catching her eye.

“Is that my new school?” Marinette grimaced. A chuckle met her ears,  
“Fortunately, no.” he began, “But it is where I first met your mother.” 

Tom’s gaze was fond as he glanced at the old school, before speaking: “We were in ninth grade. Back then, I was quite the troublemaker—a bit of a bad boy, if you will. Your mom loved that.” He waggled his eyebrows.  
Marinette cocked her head.  
“Seriously?!” Marinette breathed, “I can’t imagine Mom being into rowdy delinquents, let alone you being one. It’s…” she hugged her body tightly, “...weird.”

Tom laughed, grinning mischievously.

“You’d be surprised.”

Turning to the left, she caught sight of the school she’d been enrolled in.

“Now, that’s your school.” Tom pointed to the distance, Marinette following his lead.

The structure was tall in stature and sturdy in foundation, its undertones warm, save for the grey cobblestone roof that topped the building. Students were already exiting the mahogany doors, laughing and talking as they left.

Satisfied, Marinette began brushing her fingers tentatively through the black fur lying in her lap.  
“It seems like a nice school, doesn’t it Cat Noir?” she cooed, “I just hope I don’t have to deal with another Chloé.” Marinette grumbled, a pout forming on her face. 

The van abruptly came to a halt, the boxes jutting against the seats with great celerity, shaking Marinette.  
“Crap--!”  
“Language.” the burly man chided, shutting the door with a click. “Now, come help unload.”

—————————————————————————————

Fortunately for the Dupains, the newly dubbed boulangerie was pre-furnished, decked in gold and cream with mahogany accents. It was gorgeous; she knew. Yet, she missed the old bakery. The stars wouldn’t be quite the same, and she didn’t know what tomorrow would bring. It terrified her.

The second story room was bare, save for the plush queen-size mattress. The balcony windows were wide and crystal clear, starting from the ceiling to the floor. She could practically hear the cleanliness of the cherry oak floor as it squeaked below her, and was more than surprised to see how polished the former tenants kept it.

She strutted her way over to the glass doors, separating the curtains to gaze outside. The view wasn’t amazing—just her neighbor’s balcony, with a decent amount of sunlight, and a decaying potted plant.

Thousands of thoughts ran through her head, but none decipherable. Marinette yearned for her Maman, to feel her tender touch again. Being in the town where she had spent most of her life emphasized that feeling.

Clack.

“Hm?”

Clack, clack.

Marinette felt a shiver crawl down the river of her spine. 

The girl would not say she’s a skeptic or suspicious person, but something didn’t feel right. A foreign feeling awoke in the pit of Marinette’s stomach, scorched and tingling. She whipped her head around on instinct, coming face-to-face with an unfamiliar… mop of hair?

She blinked. A set of evergreen eyes met hers, broad and curious as the figure hung from the cobblestone rooftop. One beat passed, then two; soon, it was a measure. 

A cough broke the silence.

“Uhh...” the boy lifted one hand, an unsure smile on his face as he waved to the girl below, “Hello?”

If you asked Marinette what happened in the thirty seconds after, she’d say she awoke from a comatose state and saw a blond cat boy’s body in the dumpster below her balcony.

“Meow-ch!”

“What the hell were you doing?! You could have gotten yourself killed, or—“ Marinette sputtered, words coming out unintelligible.

The boy’s brows crinkled, mouth forming into a frown as he nursed his cheek.

“Oh, really? Because I’m surprised I’m able to speak right now, let alone to the person who threw me off her balcony.”

Marinette blanched, her fingernails seeming to favor her scalp instead.

“Oh my god! My first day in a new town and I almost killed a man. This is a disaster! A _disaster_!”

Grunting, the boy hauled himself out of the dumpster, grimacing. “I prefer the word ‘cat-astrophe.’” he hissed, palm cradling his cheek.

She groaned, head falling into her hands, before looking down at the boy below her. Dirty blemishes covered him and a bruise was forming on his face.

Logically, Marinette knew she shouldn’t do this; Marinette was a reasonable girl, and she prided her sound mind. Yet, she was anything but at the moment. Perhaps it was the adrenaline, or the possible near-death experience had he been an intruder. 

But she couldn’t leave him; not with the poor boy below her, harmed and sad.

“Hang on, I’m coming down!”

She breathed in, resting her leg on the foot of the railing, as she clasped the bar. She could do this. Her skin contacted the rod, adjusting her footing before she put all her weight on her palms.  
A hiss escaped her, subconsciously pulling away from the metal bar.

“Look out!”

“Ah—“

Marinette couldn’t remember screaming. The wind seemed to guide her down, down, to the concrete beneath. She winced, bracing for deadly impact, but it never came. She felt a firm surface beneath her, and she squeezed it slightly, blinking.

“How come you landed on a trash bag and I got the dumpster?” He grumbled, displeased, as he began brushing the last specks of dirt off his clothes.

“Well, you are a black cat after all.” she stood and began raking fingers through her hair, voice hoarse.

She wheezed, instinctively covering her mouth with her arm, mindful of the dirt.

“Are you alright?”

It surprised her how kind this boy was to someone who just threw him off a second story building. Despite her flattery, she waved him off.

“We should get you treated, uh...?”

“Call me Cat Noir.”

She made a face. “No way. That’s the name of my cat, that’s weird.”

“Fine,” the blond whined, “Chat Noir.”

The petite girl groaned. “Alright. My name is Marinette. I take it you’re my new neighbor, judging by the fact I found you on my roof.” She wiped her palms on her skirt, hissing at the friction, “Unless you’re some kind of parkour master; which, no offense, but I think the anime cliché is likely, Chat Noir.”

“Hey!” he exclaimed, feigning offense with a hand to his chest, “I’ll have you know I am very athletic and handsome, thank you very much! You punched me.”

“I didn’t mean to!” She shrieked, her face an unreadable concoction of emotions. The boy in front of her was not helping her case, as she watched his emerald eyes crinkle, his grin wide.

The designer let out a huff as she approached him, only to hear a wet squelch beneath her. A loud groan left the girl as she noticed the dirty substance coating her sneakers.

“Well, looks like Lady Luck got her retribution,” he snickered, towering over the girl. She gulped.

He couldn’t have been any older than sixteen or seventeen—his shoulders were large in breadth, but his torso was thin and agile. His sunshine locks were shaggy and ungroomed. A pristine black mask framed his face.

He was beautiful.

She felt a sudden rapping at the door of her heart, thudding—which she wasn’t very good at hiding.

“What’s wrong? Chat got your tongue?” He purred as scarlet erupted on Marinette’s face. A dull thud collided with his chest before falling to the ground, eliciting a laugh from the boy.

“Do you want my help or not!?”

—————————————————————————————

Night fell sooner than later, cicadas chorusing to the waltz of the sky, the summer day easing into the terrace of the night; a needed contrast to the earlier uproar from the afternoon.

The boy—Chat Noir—hadn’t left her mind since. After cleaning up, Chat Noir thanked her. They got along well, or so she’d like to think—if she was brash enough to assume, she’d even argue that he’d taken a liking to her, despite her punching him off a roof.

Albeit, he still hadn’t told her his name, and she was growing tired of the moniker.

_(“William?” she questioned, peering at him as she readied her fabric for sewing._

_The boy was laughing, drying his wet hair with a plush, teal towel. After arriving home, Marinette dumbly decided that it would be best for him to shower first. The most infuriating part, and the catalyst for the interrogation at hand, was when he exited the bathroom with his mask and faux cat ears on._

_“Nope!”_

_“Mathias? Max?”_

_“Nah.”_

_“André?”_

_“Why can’t you accept that my name is Chat Noir, milady?” he cried, “Would it be so bad for your neighbor to be a loving cat boy?”_

_“Yes. I don’t want any fleas.” She snorted, bursting into laughter as he clutched his heart, and sighed._

_“You wound me, Princess.”)_

She weaseled a few things out of him, however: He was seventeen, like her. His favorite flavor is passionfruit, and he loves the color green. Given the circumstances of their relationship, it felt weird to ask who lived next door. Almost too personal.

A mewl roused her from her thoughts as she looked down to where the source was. A shadow of black fur lunged from the darkness, claws extending to catch himself on the bed’s duvet.  
She flashed the cat a smile, and he rewarded her with a warm, continuous hum.

“Today was a long day, don’t you think? I can’t believe that alley cat tried to take your name.” She scoffed playfully, lying the furry creature down next to her. 

She couldn’t say she was unhappy. It perked her up, knowing that there was at least one other eccentric in the town.

“Oh well,” she yawned, shaking her head, “That’s an issue for tomorrow’s Marinette. Good night, chaton.”

With the stars dancing in the sky, Marinette drifted off into sleep.

—————————————————————————————

Morning greetings were never Marinette’s forte—she was a moonlight dancer and often slept under the sun. Thus, Marinette was continuously late—perhaps to an excessive degree. 

She rarely held her coffee upright in a mug (unlike at that moment,) nor did she dress comfortably before the bell rang. Never is she spared the burden of running to school.

To say that morning was a miracle would be an understatement.

There was one issue: Cat Noir disappeared from her hold in the middle of the night, and she couldn’t find him. 

“Papa, I need to find Cat Noir!” she yelled with unexpected force. Tom looked up from rolling his dough, ready to say something. But it was too late—she was already out the door.

She ran to school, clutching her book bag as if it were a lifeline. Sweat drenched her outfit, and Marinette silently cursed herself for deciding to wear a brand new design in such a frenzied state.

The school was close—too close for her liking. Marinette’s steps eased as if she were learning to walk again. It was a fleeting attempt that only brought comfort, she knew, and exhaled shakily. She loved that kitty; she couldn’t do anything without him!

A ringing sound echoed in her ears, and she whipped around— _her kitty?!_ —only to find a face she didn’t know.

It was a boy. His hair looked styled, coiled with even poise. He donned an ivory jacket, and she couldn’t detect a wrinkle on his clothes. He looked to be around her age, and the bookbag confirmed her suspicions. He looked familiar, as if she’d seen him before...

“ _Chat Noir?_ ”

The boy stiffened, eyes wide with surprise.

“Ch-chat Noir? Who’s—what’s that? Ha, _ha_. Uhh,” he rambled as his eyes darted around, avoiding the girl’s questioning gaze. His palm grazed the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously.

“Um. I’m... I’m Adrien! Uh, sorry if I scared you. I haven’t seen you around, are you new to town?” His tone was stiff, but she couldn’t help but smile.

“My name is Marinette. And yes, today is my first day.” she confirmed, “I hope that the people here are nice, at least.” She sighed, kicking the dirt absentmindedly.

“I’m sure it will be fine!” he beamed, his face bright, “I don’t think you have anything to worry about. Today is my first day, too! Well uh… ever. I’m new to public school.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

Shaking off her shock, Marinette offered her hand.

“Well, Adrien, let’s hope this day goes well for both of us.”

A mewl interrupted their conversation. The boy gawked as he watched the girl’s face tense, mouth forming into a frown. Suddenly, she bolted away.

“Whoa— _hey!_ “

Adrien knew that he should stop there; talk to her later, maybe, but it was as if some magnetic pull kept them together. He ran after her, tracking her through the countryside forestry as best he could, the sticks and rocks prickling at his skin.

It felt like an eternity before he could see her again. She stood in front of the building, shifting from one foot to the other.

An edifice towered over them, rocking on its girders as it swayed in the wind. Its windows seemed to peer back at them; almost dauntingly. The building’s wooden doors swung on its musty hinges, guarded by a sign that said: “ _NO TRESPASSING._ ”

Adrien felt a shiver run down his spine.

“Well, this sure isn’t creepy.”

“Gah—!” She shrieked, digging her heel into the ground before turning. Clearing her throat—and ignoring his bemused smile—she began,

“What are you doing here?!”

“I, uh, followed you. Why?” he replied. She grumbled, displeased.

“My cat went in here.”

Adrien’s brows furrowed. “Won’t he come back on his own?”

“That’s the thing; he’s never been outside without me or Papa supervising him. I need to find him!” She exclaimed, heading towards the entrance.

“Whoa—wait!” He shouted, clasping her wrist,  
“What about school?”

“What about it?” She replied blankly.

He mumbled: “Well, the bell’s about to ring, so—“

“Listen, Adrien--” Turning to him, expression firm, she looked her eyes to his. “--I know you mean well, but I have to go,” 

Continuing, she added: “It was nice to meet you. I’ll see you around?”

With a bid goodbye, she strode into the schoolhouse. Adrien swallowed the lump in his throat. His hands shook with a force he’d never experienced, as sweat pooled at his forehead. He knew this was a horrible idea. Astronomically devastating, in fact, if his father caught him. He’d be grounded for life.

But this girl... She helped him yesterday, even if it was her fault. She didn’t leave him in that cold alley, covered in mud and leaving him to sniff rotten food. It didn’t matter if she knew Chat Noir was Adrien or not; she saved him.

Steeling his resolve, Adrien took a deep breath and trekked inside.


	2. boo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to say that i am sorry i never uploaded the other half of chapter one holy crap. it’s been written since i first posted the other half, but yknow how things are
> 
> also: follow me on twitter i post dumb stuff and writing i’m working on. @bugsbomb
> 
> anyways i hope this is okay, at least decent. it’s been a while since i re-read it orz
> 
> lmk whatcha think!

Click. Clack. Click. Clack.

The first thing the blond boy noticed was the miasmic smell emanating from the cracked floorboards. Moss stuck to the room, leeching off the walls for any source of nourishment. The structure was silent, motionless, as it decomposed into the Earth.

Adrien felt chills; the dampness of the building shook him to his core.

It was times like these where he cursed himself for not bringing a jacket.

In the center of the room, standing where the hallways branched off, was Marinette. She wore a pensive expression, gnawing on the bottom of her lip as she tapped her foot in haste. Adrien sighed in relief; he wasn’t too late!

“Hey, are you okay?”  
“AAH!”  
The girl whipped around urgently; Adrien flinched. 

( He was thankful she didn’t punch him again. )

“W-well, hey there to you too...”  
He watched as her face grew scarlet red. “I’m so sorry, Adrien! I—I didn’t, uh--”  
He cut her off. “It’s okay, Marinette. I don’t blame you, considering uh...” he chuckled nervously, gesturing to their surroundings. She gave a shy smile.  
“Th—thank you, Adrien. I appreciate it. Um, I’m going to go this way,” she timidly pointed left, flushed red to her neck, “I really don’t want to make you miss your first day at school.”

“Marinette, I followed you for a reason,” He sighed. “Besides, I can’t exactly leave a princess to look for her familiar alone, can I?” Her eyes widened, and he briefly felt his soul leave his body. What if he offended her, or worse—  
Instead, she let out a bashful giggle. “If you say so.”

As they began their journey through the winding halls, they fell into simple conversation. Adrien was still too embarrassed to tell her he was Chat Noir, and they both tried their best to avoid talking about yesterday’s events. He was thankful for that; despite it being none of ‘Adrien’s’ business

Talking with her was nice, relaxing.

An urgent howl interrupted his musing.  
“A dog...?”  
“How is that possible?” he asked, exasperated, “This place is vacant...”  
“Maybe it’s a stray? That would explain it...”

The noise repeated from further away.

“Let’s go.” He whispered. Marinette responded with a nod.

Contrary to his words, like a fool, his senses flared; and suddenly he was hyper-aware of his surroundings once again. He was being suffocated by an invisible weight; like a waterfall that evaporated into thin air.  
Every creak, step, and trip jarred him from his thoughts. He spotted buckets full of water; noticing the metal had long since rusted into toxic bronze.

The howls grew in desperation, and the sensation of blood rushing to his ears amplified five decibels past the threshold. 

A low snarl shook the floor, growling and trembling. Large, black claws subtlety raking across the aged wood.

His hairs stood at attention, eyes widening as he grabbed Marinette’s hand and bolted.

“Wha—“ Marinette yelped,  
“Run!”  
“Adrien?!” She squawked as his grip on her wrist tightened.  
“It’s a trap, Marinette! It snarled once we got near; it’s onto us.”

Marinette’s heart hammered violently against her ribs. Her chest heaved as her limbs grew heavier with every hop, step, and trip. A low rumble shook the foundation as the sound of wooden planks being shredded drew closer and closer. Dread consumed her like fungus on an ancient tree.

She felt a tug on her wrist.

“There!” Adrien shouted, pointing to a dusty door.

She vaguely heard the collision of wood as she sunk down to the ground, like a marionette with trimmed strings. Adrien rubbed circles over the dimples of her hand. Had she been lucid, she’d likely shaken his hand off. But she couldn’t, not now.

Adrien felt the leftover adrenaline course through his veins as he scanned the room. A knot formed in his throat. This was nothing like being Chat Noir — being Chat Noir was freedom, liberation, the wind before a storm. Hiding within the wet walls of an abandoned building, the same girl who helped him be free the day before now benumbed and shocked as she lied on his shoulder, wasn’t how things were as Chat Noir.

He eyed the room, attempting to keep his cool. He scanned through the rows of scattered paint brushes, unfinished canvases, and dry palettes. He hastily scavenged through his bookbag: pencils, a planner, and his cellphone. He turned on the electronic, and it welcomed him with zero bars at the top right of his screen. 

He blanched. Condensation gathered in his palms as the room quaked. Growls reverberated through the hallway, frequencies rumbling the duo to their cores. The beast’s acid green eyes peered through the window, searching through every nook and cranny.

Adrien braced himself. This was it. He was going to die. At least he would die holding the hand of a beautiful, intelligent, sweet girl--

A stressed mewl reverberated through the room. He felt the shaking hand between his go still. He glanced over to the girl beside him; Marinette’s eyes widened, glistening with newfound fortitude.

“Cat Noir?” She breathed, standing up. Adrien followed, staring at the shaken girl. 

Another mewl followed. Then a growl.

Bracing herself, Marinette attempted to locate the sound and crawled, knees brushing against the grotty floor. Curious, Adrien followed, his breathing ragged and deep.

Nestled in the room's corner was Cat Noir, paw patting the dusty cover of an old leatherback book. He glanced at the two, unmoving. Marinette couldn’t help but grin, her eyes watering.

“Cat Noir!” She croaked, moving across the floor in a hurry. Tenderly, she picked him up. Adrien followed, a smile on his face. “I missed you so much, kitty. Where were you?” She cooed, her arms wrapped around his frame as his chest rumbled.

She felt a dampness touch her leg. “Oh jeez kitty, you’re soaked!” She chided. The cat meowed before breaking away. 

Marinette blinked. “Kitty?” Her voice came out in barely a whisper as Cat Noir gestured to the book.

Face-up, it was old and tattered, worn to the edges with dried ink smudged across the page. On the left was an ink painting of what Marinette could only describe as a beast. Its frame was burly, triangular, with wide shoulders and a thin torso. Long, black claws cascaded down the sides of its animalistic legs.

Looking to the left were the words “Sabine Cheng” written in fine cursive.

“Mom?” she gasped, “No way.”  
“Hey, that’s--” Adrien began,  
“What is it?”  
“I think that’s the monster I saw.’  
“Why would Cat Noir--? You don’t think--”  
“--He’s trying to show us the way out?”

The sound of claws scraping the wooden floors grew closer, shaking the building as they heard its footsteps augmenting in intensity. 

Hurriedly, Marinette grasped the book and read: “‘Plagg. A mischievous spirit and embodiment of destruction. In order to put Plagg to spiritual sleep, I channeled my courage and bottled it, then chanted the words “It’s time to de-evilize!”’ Marinette furrowed her brow in confusion, “What does this mean?” She attempted to steady her voice and prayed Adrien didn’t notice.  
Adrien shook his head. “I don’t know, but--”

A roar resounded from the corridors as the blackened creature smashed the wall to smithereens. The old lumber turned to rubble at their feet. It spilled across the floorboards, bygone plumbing drizzling from the second floor down. It rumbled, vibrating the cedar beneath them.

“Found you, you meddling kids!” The gruff voice hollered, button green eyes sending shocks through their nervous system. In one swift movement, Marinette yanked Adrien by the wrist, hoisted Cat Noir to her hip, and began running.

“What do you think she meant by ‘bottling your courage’?!” Adrien yelled, stumbling as she pulled him along.  
“I don’t know,” Marinette hissed, “Mom was never so fucking cryptic around us! I had no idea she even screwed around with the spirit realm.”

A crash reverberated in the distance and soon came the sound of claws rapping at the floor. The teens weaved through the maze that was the school hallways. The beast didn’t let-up, hunting the two like a lion would do to a zebra.

Marinette needed to figure out something fast, preferably soon. The halls were empty, save for the molded buckets and dirty mops that lay scattered haphazardly throughout the corridors. A couple buckets had spilled, leaving…

That’s it!

A dark classroom ahead caught her attention. With a nod, she pulled herself and Adrien in.

“Adrien, I need you to trust me.” She whispered as she grasped the handle of a mop outside the door.

“W-what are you planning to do?” His voice wavered, uneasy.

“You’ll see.” With a somewhat unsettling smile, she lifted the bucket of water, ignoring the putrid smell.  
“You remember what my mom’s book said, right?” She questioned. Adrien nodded.

“Students sometimes stay at school to eat lunch. Most go home, but if I’m right, there must be at least one forgotten water bottle here.”

“Okay…” Adrien drawled, “So are you saying that we’re supposed to look for a water bottle that may be here in this specific classroom, left by some schoolkid over twenty years ago?” he laughed, a tad manic, “That’s crazy, Marinette!”

“Do you trust me?” She blurted.  
“What?” he sputtered.  
“I said, ‘do you trust me?’”

Her azure eyes bore into his—a fire dancing within an ocean, fierce and confident. She stood ramrod straight, shoulders squared, and seemed like she breathed a distinct air than she had before. He wanted to reach out, take her hand; give him something to believe in. He wanted to breathe in her. Marinette in her entirety.

So he did.

“... Alright.”

Her smile was radiant, like a shining diamond beneath heaps of coal. “Great! Now, find me a bottle.”

He nodded and began ransacking the abandoned classroom. He surfed through school supplies and incised desks, desperation eating at him. 

The beast, Plagg, hadn’t stopped his caterwauling. His steps moved at a slower frequency, instead they grew heavier with every step. Was that damn beast mocking them? Adrien wouldn’t have it. He wanted to get out of this alive—both him and Marinette.

With a sharp inhale, a blue flask caught his eye. A bottle!

“I found it!” he yelled, and he could’ve sworn he heard a ‘heck yeah’ as Marinette pumped her fist in the air.

“Perfect! Now, come here!” She called, and Adrien did as he was told. Shakily, he offered her the water bottle.  
“What are you planning to do?”

“I figured it out,” she said with a smile on her face, “Mom didn’t just bottle her courage. Plagg is the spirit of destruction, right? And these--” she lifted a pail, “--buckets are still full. Which means even if they’re dirty, they still have water in them.”  
Adrien gasped, “So if we pour some water into the flask--”   
“--we can put Plagg to spiritual sleep!”  
She smiled as she pet Cat Noir. This could work!

With a nod, the two took their places. Marinette carefully poured as little of the wretched fluids as possible into the bottle, face recoiling in disgust at the process. Adrien clasped the molded mop, preparing himself. The growls grew closer as the beast’s heavy breath practically shook the ground. Marinette looked to Adrien before nodding. 

Marinette inhaled, hoping for the air to ground her somehow. She planted her feet to the floor, posture straight as her eyes shrouded over with determination. She took in one more deep breath (one—two—three, exhale) and braced herself. She could do this!

“Hey, meat-for-brains!” She hollered as she braced herself, “Come get this!”

With a wave of her hand, the beast snarled. “It’s not very smart to let a thousand year old spirit know where you are, but I have to thank you for the meal.” Flexing his claws, he pounced toward Marinette. She watched as his eyes hazed over with hunger, growing more intense with every jump.

With a deafening cry, Marinette popped open the flask.

“It’s time to de-evilize!”

Marinette didn’t know if she could ever forget the howls that came from the spirit. It was haunting in its own right, screams so loud it sounded as if his claws took to shredding his vocal chords. The darkness seemed to waver, his existence becoming thinner in this reality. It was done. He disappeared.

With a loud wail, Marinette fell to the floor,   
“Ohhh... Oh my god.” Her knees buckled beneath her and she collapsed. She clawed the floor weakly, head bowed.

“That was… crazy.” Adrien breathed, bewildered, as he approached her.

“I seriously can’t feel anything right now, Adrien. I don’t want to contribute to this anime plot point dialogue.”

“That’s fair.”

A chill made its way up Marinette’s spine— a sinister feeling manifested itself in her stomach, churning.

“Hey, where’s Cat Noir?” She questioned weakly.  
“Cat Noir?” Adrien questioned, “I thought he was—“

_“You dumbasses!”_

The teens shrieked, curling in on each other.

“That’s right, cower in fear! You Chengs have screwed with me for too many generations. A spirit gets tired of being sealed so many times!” The voice continued.

“Wait, is that…?” 

“No, that’s impossible.” said the blond.

“Last time it was the mountains. Well, that won’t work anymore! Hah! Industrialization is a bitch. Beautiful trees? Who needs ‘em! Let’s go, Walmart.” The voice snapped, venom on his tongue, as he stared up at his sealers.

...Wait, up?

Glancing down, two soft paws lay under his peripheral vision. He flexed his toes, inspecting the appendages. Green eyes peered up at the two teenagers. Eyes blown wide, the spirit examined his surroundings once more, before letting out a bloodcurdling:

“What the hell?!”


End file.
